Death (Regular Show)
Death is a minor character and recurring protagonist/antagonist in Regular Show. He makes his debut in the episode, "Over the Top". He is beaten bySkips in an arm wrestling battle to decide whether he would take Skips' soul in exchange for Rigby's life. He returns in the episode "Skips Strikes" with his team the Magical Elements where he competes against the Park Strikers, a bowling team consisting of Rigby, Skips, Mordecai, Benson, and for a little bit, Pops. He returns in "Dead at Eight", along with his wife and their son, Thomas. He appeared in "Exit 9B" to help Mordecai and Rigby. He also made a cameo in Pie Contest. Mordecai and Rigby sought him out in Guitar of Rock to help Benson. Most recently, he appeared in "Play Date" because Mordecai owed him a favor, which was babysitting his son. Death's BelongingsEdit * Death's Motorcycle * Death's Soul Ball * Death's Soul Amulet * Death's Scythe * Death's Soul Rings * Death's Book, The Hungry, Hungry Soul-Sucking Death Worm AppearanceEdit He wears a black jacket, a grey shirt and a torn hoodie around his neck. He has long brown hair and is an animated skeleton. When he removes his jacket, his right arm is shown to be abnormally muscular. TriviaEdit * His appearance is based on Motörhead vocalist-bassist Lemmy Kilmister, having a British accent as well as Lemmy's signature facial hair and moles. * His appearance may also be influenced by the DC Comics character Lobo, an intergalactic bounty hunter, who dresses similarly, rides a motorcycle-like "spacehog" (which has a skull ornament on the front of it), and has white skin and shoulder-length black hair. ** He also bears an uncanny resemblance to Mr. Grimm from Twisted Metal.1 ** He may have also been somewhat derived from the Marvel superhero Ghost Rider, a skull-faced vigilante that rides a flaming motorcycle. * His quote "Your soul is mine" is from Shang Tsung's line in Mortal Kombat. * He seems as though he is the only one so far to know about Skips' long past, but the Guardians of Eternal Youth could also know about it. * Contrary to the character Death in Family Guy where people who make contact with him die instantly, the Death of Regular Show doesn't necessarily kill anyone he touches or that touches him, as evidenced in his arm wrestling duel with Skips. * He has been married for a year. * He hates Skips a lot because he cannot collect his soul as a result of his immortality. Despite this, he teams up with him and the park workers against all the revived villains in Exit 9B, probably because he wanted all of them dead again. * Death has a giant, muscular arm that was shown in "Over the Top". * It is unknown why he had/let one arm be muscular and the other weak. Also, he is able to hide the stronger arm under is jacket, making it look normal. It is likely he can just control his arms' sizes and defy the laws of physics. * He is able to see the future of someone's death. Like in "Dead at Eight", he said that Muscle Man will die in a hot dog eating contest. This apparently never helped him whenever he's an episode's antagonist to absolute victory. * Death is one of the few characters to have five fingers, as opposed to the usual four. Another being Skips. AppearancesEdit Major AppearencesEdit Season TwoEdit * "Over the Top" (antagonist) Season ThreeEdit * "Skips Strikes" (antagonist) * "Dead at Eight" (semi-antagonist) Season FourEdit * "Exit 9B" * "Last Meal" (antagonist) Season FiveEdit * "Guitar of Rock" * "Play Date" Season SixEdit * The End of Muscle Man Minor AppearencesEdit Season FourEdit * "Pie Contest" * "Dodge This" Overall: 10 Appearances Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Skeleton Category:VILLAINS Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Undeads